T-X
Summary "The Cyber Research Systems Model T-X, or T-X Terminatrix, is an advanced model of Terminator succeeding the T-950 and produced by Skynet in an alternated timeline created from the first attempted assassination of John Connor. One unit was dispatched by Skynet into the past in order to terminate John Connor and his lieutenants while ensuring no one in the CRS could shut down Skynet during its activation. With the success of the mimetic polyalloy T-1000 Series, Skynet continued to develop its liquid metal technology, this time combining it with an advanced endoskeleton, which originates from T-900. The resultant T-X is stronger, faster, more intelligent, and more deadly than any of Skynet's previous battle units, effectively making them redundant." (Credit) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | At least High 8-C Name: T-X Origin: The Terminator (Series) Gender: Genderless. Appears as a female. Age: Unknown Classification: Terminator (Highly advanced robotic assassin/killing machine) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Technology Manipulation (By injecting nanites.), Energy Projection with plasma weapon, Fire Manipulation with flamethrower, Can use any kind of firearm, Thermal visor, DNA Analysis (Capable of analyzing DNA by sampling a small quantity of its targets blood using sensors housed within its mouth) | Can use nanites to see through people's eyes Can also use them for telepathy Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Superior to T-800 and T-850. Its arm cannon can destroy a small building in a single shot) | At least Large Building level+ (Should be at superior to T-800s. Disintegrated a T-1000) Speed: Superhuman (Over 80 kph for a short period of time) with possibly Supersonic reactions (Faster than the T-850) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25, likely higher | Class 25 Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | At least Large Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level | At least Large Building level+ Stamina: Virtually limitless. Pursues John Connor relentlessly. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with plasma weapon. Standard Equipment: Plasma Cannon, ChemTech Flamethrower, Spinning Saw Blade, .223 Automatic stopper, .45 cascader, M41 pulse rifle, 783 chain repeater, ADMOR BioBlaster, BioRail 32SR-9, CG45 Needler, CONSIGLIO EBlaster, Crescent Corridor Blaster, EMP Generator, Rapid Finite cluster gun, HDE predator, HK-54334, KLD-Magnum repeater, Laser X ray Burst Gun, Rumsfeld P31 caustic, Subauro Neutralizer, Tracking EBlaster, Twin barrier gun, XFLRG 44mm, Nano Disruptor, P31 Caustic shells and Nanotechnological transjectors (Can control other machines by transferring a stream of nanobots), advanced sensor packages. Intelligence: It is programmed with various techniques and training in driving, fighting, firearms, and tracking. Tricked Kate's father | Controlled her regeneration to make it look like it was injured. More intelligent than the T-850 Weaknesses: Can temporarily be incapacitated with an extremely intense magnetic field, due to its Mimetic polyalloy structure, intense heat could cause it to suffer from "glitches", a vehicle crashing into it at extreme velocities can cause its body to separate. Key: Movies | Expanded Universe (Comics/Books) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Terminator Category:Movie Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Gun Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:Sadists Category:Androids Category:Book Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8